


Dead Poetesses Society

by wolfaster



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Marauders (Harry Potter), Lesbian Marlene McKinnon, Marauders, Slow Burn, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfaster/pseuds/wolfaster
Summary: The year is 1959 and another year at the Welton Academy begins. Marlene, Mary and Lily have big plans: keep running their illegal business and pass their exams. A lot of mischief, stolen kisses and poetry.DEAD POETS SOCIETY BUT IT'S THE MARAUDERS GIRLS.Mainly Marlene and Dorcas.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Marlene McKinnon, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes
Kudos: 1





	Dead Poetesses Society

**Author's Note:**

> cw : marlene has some troubled thoughts about girls (internalized homophobia).

Thursday, September 3rd 1959

It was a hot autumn evening, good enough to go outside and sunbathe. Warm days in Welton were usually the worst, the girls had to keep their full uniforms on and the bedroom windows didn't open sometimes. But that particular day was deliciously odd from the chilly autumn weather.

Marlene was laying upside down, her feet on the white wall, the blueish skirt falling down through her thighs and a fag between her fingers. Lily took the cigarette away from her, with the usual gesture of sharing they both did sometimes, but she threw it out the window instead. 

"Oi! What was that about?", McKinnon snapped. 

"Mary is coming over with her new roommate, Marls", she gave a classic Lily Evans look, firm but playful, you know she means business but it's not intimidating, "You can't intoxicate the bedroom!"

Lily was sitting right beside the blonde girl, her boots were so close to her head that Marlene thought she would've easily been kicked if her friend wanted to. 

"Not _yet_."

"Of course", Lily smiled, with an eye roll, "The new girl will just have to get used to you smoking around." 

She was reading a makeup catalog Mary had under her bed. There were a bunch of magazines there, about fashion, cooking, a Playboy and some gossip tabloids. Ignorance was in fact a bliss, because people paid loads to read it. That's how Marlene got the cigs. For a general idea, a dark market was taking over Welton for years now and it was all ruled by those three. 

A cool breeze was coming through the window, but not cool enough to fulfill the last-drag desire Marlene had. She was about to propose for them to go outside — it was getting boring, waiting for Mary with nothing else to do —, when the girl came storming through the room, as if she was invoked by Marlene's thoughts.

"What's that smell?", the girl almost shouted, "Marls, get out of my bed!" 

"Why me? Lily's here too", she tried to defend herself. 

"Well, _Lily_ wasn't smoking!"

"You can't prove that!" 

"Come on, you two", Mary threw a pillow at Lily, "Put that away, we don't want to get the newbie in trouble."

"Where's she, by the way?", the red-headed girl hid the magazine under Marlene's hair. 

Mary sat on the bed. Two pairs of boots too close to her head now, but they were all used to it by now to prevent an accidental kick. It being Marlene's acrobatics. The biggest reaction she got from those two were eyes rollings or sighs. When they met, she got applauses. Now, they just hang out and lay on beds, avoiding elbows or knees. Like when Mary was on her period and the girls instinctively knew what to do. (Elvis Presley and closed curtains). 

"I don't know, she's probably lost in the crowd. Or being _suffocated_ by her parents." 

Mary's father stopped coming to the first day parents' meetings since 7th grade. You could hear the sarcasm behind everything she said about these events, but only if you knew her enough to acknowledge the fact that Mary MacDonald could ever be mean to another being. Or the being's parents. 

"Probably", Lily went along and Marlene kept staring at the other bed, in the opposite corner of the dorm room. With a mystery owner. What if the new girl didn't like them? Or worst, what if she only liked one of them and the other two would have to split up to keep it civil? Or worst—

"Hi, girls." 

Alice was bending over the doorway, a wide smile on her skin. Her hair was in her usual bun, with bangs up to her eyes. She got in, Marlene could only see her brand new heels and mustard socks. 

"Not missing me too much, are you?", she asked. Alice Fortescue was Mary's old roommate (and McKinnon's old crush). She was now placed with an asthmatic sophomore. And she was dating some guy.

"Not _that_ much", Mary said, and probably smiled too.

"I have to tell you, this new girl has to be strong or else I'm going to steal—" 

All four girls turned around to the door, just where Alice was standing there a few seconds before, there was now a girl. The new girl. Marlene was upside down but she could still recognize people, she even noticed Alice's new haircut. 

Fortescue sat on the bed as soon as Mary got up. She started talking to the new girl, laughing and doing her whole First Impressions Are Important! thing. Mary always wears her favorite pink lipstick on first days and braids her hair. Everybody got crazy over her. 

And Marlene was about to get crazy over another thing. She felt her fingers being grabbed, the girl started looking up at Lily, it was probably a sign to pay attention to their friend. 

It hit her. Alice's fingers. 

A hot wave came flooding her skin, as if she was standing under the sun all this time waiting for the new girl to arrive. The worst part was that Marlene couldn't even see people's faces, all she had was bedsheets from the other side of the room. She let herself be held, what the hell! 

_Alice, Alice, Alice._ The girl who hadn't noticed her for two — long — years, with a new boyfriend, and the biggest straight energy, was holding hands with Marlene. And she even did the first move!, and her thumb was circling around the back of her hand and it was so soft, but there was the heat flush and everyone was around. 

"Marls, get up", Mary snapped, almost-mean, "Come say hi…" 

"Well, I'll leave you lot alone", Alice got up from the bed, "Come visit me anytime, girls."

The girl started walking to the door, then she turned around at the last minute and smiled at the new girl, "And oh, welcome to Hellton!"

" _Hell_ -ton?", Marlene was finally able to listen to a different voice, a bit scared and shaky.

"Don't worry about it, Alice is always playing around", Lily stated, gently as ever, but she kicked Marlene's head while doing it. 

The girl had no other choice now but to get up. She bent her legs over and did a perfect backflip to get out of the bed, she stood up as easy as taking a breath. 

"Show off", Mary rolled eyes but the newbie smiled, impressed. 

She had long dark locks and a beautiful smile, but Marlene was too caught up in Alice's hand-holding to give herself the opportunity to freak out about a nice looking girl _impressed_ by her backflips. So very stupid. 

"I'm going to the courtyard", the blonde girl said.

"No, you're not", Evans grabbed her elbow, "You are not going to detention on the first day!" 

Lily knew the girl was going to smoke. But maybe Marlene could go over Alice's...

"I think we're heading to our room, Mary", the red-haired girl said, probably getting the message that something was wrong, "We'll come over before dinner." 

Marlene didn't listen to a thing anymore, because it was not important, to be honest, and she just wanted to talk to her best friend about what just happened. She was not very good at keeping stuff to herself for longer than two minutes. And she also really needed to check that last-drag off her list.

–

Marlene McKinnon loved green tomatoes. She loved a lot of stuff, but Welton's fried tomatoes were definitely at her top three. Along with Mary MacDonald and Lily Evans. And soccer. And her family, of course. And Alice. And her mixtape of Ella Fitzgerald. And the Crescent Moon. 

Marlene McKinnon loved a bunch of stuff, so intense and fiercely it could physically hurt her, in the best way possible. Sometimes she just looked at her best friends, chating over stupid stuff at dinner and the girl would feel an immense and unconditional awareness of love. 

"Blue mascara is messed up, Mary", Lily pointed out, as if the discussion was over. 

"You just don't have any fashion sense, Evans. Or any sense. _At all_. Tell me one thing that can't go with a blue mascara, I dare you." 

Lily's mouth went open, dramatically. If there wasn't enough noise from the other tables, it would be possible to hear a speech being prepared inside her head. 

"First of all, it ruins everything! You can't wear any…" 

Marlene could hear their voices still talking. They both did that a lot, last week they had a passionate discussion about the best bass line from Elvis Presley. Then there was Cherry Coke Vs. Regular Coke, with a bit of Diet Coke too. A serious conversation about Biology Theories: Darwin and Lamarck. And she participated sometimes, Marlene was a huge fan of flavored soda, but she had to agree with Lily that blue mascara was a bit messed up, indeed. 

"Wait!", Mary said, and put her hand up to Lily. _Please, hold your stupid thought for a moment, I have something more important to do._

Her eyes followed a shadow at the other side of the room. The other two girls turned around to see what was happening, but Marlene couldn't find it. A lot of stuff was going on and Mary was such a gossip sometimes, anything could be a reason for her to do the Wait!.

"Why is Dorcas with Narcissa Black?", MacDonald whispered and Lily nodded along, trying to think about it. 

"Who's Dorcas?", Marlene asked, a bit of shame on her voice, which made Mary show a little compassion. 

"My new roommate", she could've easily say "You dumb" at the end of the sentence, but she didn't. Compassion. 

"Marls didn't get to know her, she was with her _girl-friend_ ", Lily mocked her and Mary's face started glowing. She had found her gossip. 

Marlene elbowed the red-haired by her side but she knew it was going to happen. When they both talked about it before, Lily laughed out loud and shouted, " _I can't wait to tell Mary!_ ". 

"It was nothing, Mary, really", she stated, trying to ignore Lily's giggling. 

"What happened?!", her eyes were wide open, the yellow eyeshadow made them seem way bigger than they actually were. She looked almost terrifying with her big eyes staring at someone like that, craving for more details, "I mean, _who_ happened? There was only Alice in the room with us", and Lily stopped laughing. 

"Oh…", Mary whispered and Marlene could feel her shoulders shrinking. It was a bit embarrassing, not being over a crush on a straight girl for almost three years. But she seemed fine about it, Mary was the best at understanding other people's feelings. Lily could be a bit too judgemental and Marlene was a bit too everything. It was the perfect dynamic for unnecessary drama. 

"But I was there. _We_ …", she made a vague gesture towards Lily and her, "...were there. Nothing happened."

"I know. Nothing happened", Marlene repeated, "That's what I told you." 

But it wasn't what she had told Lily hours before.

_"OK. You'll never believe what she did!"_

_"The new girl?", Lily asked, confused._

_"No. Alice."_

_"What about her?"_

_"She sat next to us on the bed, right?", Evans nodded along, she always did that: physical evidence she was paying attention and, most importantly, that she cared. "And she just grabbed my hand."_

_"What?!"_

_"Alice Fortescue voluntarily, spontaneously and passionately held my hand."_

_Silence._

_It was hard to read Lily's expression, maybe she was still processing and her brain couldn't focus on changing the look on her eyes._

_"And she even stroked my hand with her thumb, it was cute."_

_"You're serious, then?"_

_"I swear on Mr. Nolan's wig!", Marlene gave her honor but Lily just started laughing. Respectfully._

_"I can't wait to tell Mary!"_

_"I_ am _serious, could you please stop laughing?", the girl wanted to sound more upset than she actually was, she just wanted a different reaction. Maybe she was still expecting applause._ (It was a perfect backflip and no one seemed to appreciate that.)

 _"I'm sorry, Marls", but she kept giggling, "It's just funny because I thought this whole Alice thing was over, but that's_ clearly _not the case."_

Marlene just ignored this last sentence and started unpacking. Of course she was over Alice Fortescue, at least it felt like that. She wished she could drop all of this thinking in her bag and forget about it for the rest of the term, wait until she gets back home, with no distractions and she would think about it and settle it once and for all. 

But when the blonde girl told her other friend the story, Mary repeated the same poisoned words: _"You're_ clearly _not over her"._ It was like opening the bag and throwing everything out onto the surface. Very similar to Marlene's unpacking, actually. 

"And what's up with that girl?", she continued, "She is dating a boy from Ridgeway High."

"Yeah! It's not fair to play with you like that", Lily had her gentle Everything Is Going to Be Fine tone, she even touched her shoulder for comfort, which Marlene thought was adorable.

"If you are still not over this whole thing", Mary said, "You should try to keep a distance, make it clear that you will _not_ be played like a fool!" 

"Yes, Marls, you deserve better", and they all got back to the tomatoes. 

Marlene knew she deserved better (gigantic piles of Welton's green fried tomatoes), but for now she already had the best ones, right beside her, and it was all she could ask for. Who needed a medium-height french speaker biter of nails with shiny hair and freckles and an obsession with trigonometry girl? _Alice, Alice, Alice._

Fuck that. She needed it. She could be a fool if that meant getting to snog Alice Fortescue. Ew. She sounded like a boy thinking like that. But yeah, no tomatoes would do that work. 

Maybe some beans? 

No. No, if she was going to make a fool out of herself, then so be it. Marlene was used to it by now. It was like her acrobatics, a perfect backflip. 

God! She was _literally_ going backwards. 

She needed some change. 

–

Friday, September 4th 1959

Marlene woke up too early. By the time Lily's awakened, everything was already sorted and she was ready for classes. It was usually the other way around. 

"Good morning, sunshine!", she shouted as soon as her friend got out of bed. 

"Well, that was unexpected", Lily said in the middle of a yawn. 

"I'm going to wake Mary up", the girl announced as she walked out of the room. The echoes of Lily wishing her a playful "Good luck!" almost invaded the hallway, but Marlene shut the door just in time. Everything was quiet, disturbing the peace at Welton was the closest thing to a crime when you were a sixteen years old student. 

They used to do that a lot, go over Mary's bedroom to help her get ready and then they would all go down to breakfast together. Alice joined them sometimes. Alice... Marlene forgot she wasn't there. A different girl — a complete stranger, in fact — was on her old bed. 

"Am I dreaming?", Dorothy whispered, still half-asleep. There was only a dim light coming through the window, Marlene could see a body covered under the sheets and that was all. It could've been anyone, but Dorothy's voice was different. 

She had a feeling about not remembering her name quite right. But Dorothy seemed quite right.

"It's just me", _Well, but she doesn't know who you are._ "Marlene", she explained, "I came for Mary." 

"Oh. OK. Do I need to leave?", she seemed embarrassed and her voice was so sleepy. 

"No! It's fine, we just have this thing to help Mary to wake up", she smiled to herself, it was very dark and Dorothy couldn't see her. But it was adorable, she looked like a little kid.

"Do I need to wake up?"

"It's a quarter past seven. Up to you, Dorothy."

Marlene was now standing right beside Mary's bed, her hair was tied up with a silk scarf and a mouth open. 

"Dorcas." 

"What?", the blonde girl turned around to the other bed. The other one was already sitting down, scratching her eyes. 

"You called me Dorothy, but I am Dorcas." 

"Oh, sorry. I'm Marlene." 

"I know", and she stood up. Dorcas started to pick up her uniform: a dark blue skirt, white buttoned-up shirt with long sleeves, tie, blazer, knee socks and boots. 

"You _know_?", McKinnon snapped right back, unbelievably uncomfortable. It was probably a bit louder than she should've said, because Mary woke up with the "noise".

"Five more minutes…", she said. 

"Come on, MacDonald! It's time to wake up!", and then she opened up the windows. The morning light came flooding the room and everything turned into a shade of yellow. Normally, she would have stuck around to annoy her friend before breakfast, then Lily would join them and the day would start off with jokes, laughters and the three girls helping each other. But there was this new girl and Marlene didn't want to be in the room while she saw a complete stranger get dressed, Dorcas wouldn't be very pleased with her presence either. As soon as Mary got out of bed and looked like she wasn't going back to bed, Marlene took off, "I'll wait in my room."

The girl was heading off to her own bedroom, she could hear voices coming from everywhere, people had already started to wake up. Welton Academy was getting ready for a new day. 

There was someone in her room. Well, of course, Lily was there, but sitting by the door outside there was another person. 

"Hi", she whispered, proceeding with caution. Alice looked up to her and she wanted to smile, Marlene could see that, but somehow they just stared at each other for a while, in complete silence. Uncomfortable. 

"I was waiting for you", she finally said.

"Really?", Marlene didn't want to sound that surprised, but she was, so how could she fake it?

Then, a door opened right at the end of the hallway and a girl came out, she looked at them while walking to the stairs and frowned, suspicious. McKinnon wanted to disappear. 

Alice, for sure, noticed how the other girl seemed so uncomfortable and scared. She just got up from the floor and shook her skirt to dust it off. 

"We can talk about it later", she said. Talk about what? The hand holding? Or maybe Alice knew that Marlene had taken it to a different level, maybe she was the one who held hands first and now Alice would probably think she was a dangerous gay woman who needed to be expelled for holding hands — romantically — when she wasn't asked to. Holding girls hands. 

Alice was already walking away and she wanted to stop her, but Lily opened the door just in time. 

"I thought you were with Mary", she said, in the middle of the doorway. 

"I told her we would meet up here", and Marlene just walked in, head down, hands shaking. She laid on her bed and just wished she could go back to sleep.

–

Last class of the day was English. 

Marlene walked into the classroom, as tired as she could be for a first day. After a few days, she would get used to it again, but the summer period always deleted her tolerance for dealing with Walton's professors. And Chemistry. 

She was excited for the first soccer practice after three months without her teammates, her field, her uniform, her ponytail, her body getting warmer and sweaty and all the blood running through her veins. With this memory of a sensation in her head, the blonde girl got ready for the class. Just one more class, then it was done. 

Lily was right beside her, Mary at her front and the Dorcas girl was sitting close to them too, she could look right at her — writing something on her notebook, her hair falling down, she was laughing at something Mary said.

"Marls?", Lily called for her. 

"What?", she turned her head to face the red-haired. Lily had one for eyebrows up and a half-smiled, a suspicious look. Marlene laughed, "What?!" 

Her friend was interrupted ( _Thank God!_ , Marlene thought) by a new presence. It was new, indeed. The old English teacher retired last year and a new one got in, obviously. Mr. Kyte. Or something. Marlene wasn't good with names, she double-checked her schedule. Keating. Mr. John Keating: English Literature. 

He was a short white man, with gentle eyes, which helped him seem to be smiling even though his face was serious. Mr. Keating stood there in front of the class and he started to make a small beat with his right foot. _Tap–tap–tap-tap-tap-tap._

Marlene always noticed people's feet, how they stand, the way they walk. It was probably the soccer player in her, trying to analyze other players, her rivals, her allies. For example, Mary did ballet classes when she was younger, so she had a tendency to keep her feet _en dehors_ and her posture was perfect. She walked as if she was always jumping around, delicately, head up and sometimes even on tiptoes. Lily was gracious too, but her feet were closer than necessary and her arms swung by a little bit. Alice twisted her knees in, small steps and her shoulders were always shrinking. 

Five minutes have passed. 

He didn't say anything, he just kept tapping his foot and staring at all his students. Twenty teenage girls, confused and trying to understand what was going on. And of course, Lily was the first one to get it. 

"It's a waltz", she whispered. Mary and Marlene faced her, it was all still very unclear, "A _waltz_! Look at his feet, it's like a metronome."

"That's not like a metronome", Mary interrupted, "But I get what you are saying", and she looked at the other two girls, "It makes sense."

It seemed very obvious to Marlene now. 

She got up from her chair, all the other students turned around to face her, maybe they expected the girl to stop this nonsense. It was nonsense. But it felt right. Mr. Keating didn't look at her, though. The girl didn't get a nonverbal communication, a small part of her wished she had some kind of approval… _Yes! That's what I was expecting from all of you!_ , but it didn't matter. She felt as if she needed to contribute to the melody, with her teacher's appreciation or not. 

At first, it was a soft low hum. Mr. Keating finally looked at her, with his smiling eyes, but nothing changed on his look, he expected something from her. She kept going and gained confidence as the song was going, Marlene started singing the highs and lows, more passionately and fiercely as they went. 

The girl chose the first proper waltz that popped into her head. Waltz Of The Flowers. Tchaikovsky. She didn't know all the parts, some notes were definitely wrong and she repeated the chorus more than she should — but it was the best part, the easiest to get into at least. 

Lily stood up next to her and they both started humming in harmony. Mary was whistling. Then some snapping and clapping gained volume and she heard a new tone of humming. It was more than a melody now. 

Mary started moving her feet and Marlene soon realized it was some ballet dance moves, with all the jumping and arms moving. She was smiling, Lily laughed — that kind of laugh when you smile and just smiling isn't enough so you open your mouth and a laugh comes out. The curly hair girl grabbed Marlene's and Lily's hands so they could join them on her dance. Soon enough, all the girls started jumping around. Some in pairs, waltzing, there was one trio twirling, but Marlene was just moving her arms awkwardly. 

Alice was waltzing all by herself, one hand on her belly and the other one up in the air, guiding her steps and circles. Her eyes met McKinnon's for a second, a powerful glance that made Marlene forget her beat. She turned around to see Lily humming and laughing, supporting the melody as she always did, perfectly, never with an expectation to get something in return. Just for the fun of the song itself. 

Marlene got back to her arm-dance. A familiar touch grabbed her hand and she saw herself in waltz position. With Alice. Of course, Alice. _Alice, Alice, Alice._ Always Alice. Who else would it be? Who else would flirt with her in the middle of the English class? For Fuck's sake, they weren't supposed to be slow dancing in the middle of a class. ( _They weren't supposed to be slow dancing at any time at all._ ) Especially those two, Marlene and Alice, two _girls_. 

The blonde one felt a hand on her waist, she wouldn't dare to look. Alice moved her fingers up and down, in sync with the song, and she kept smiling, so innocent, like she wasn't trying to unlock her bra. Marlene was about to step away, when a miracle happened. Mr. Keating decided to act like a normal teacher and stop the song. He started to clap for some beats, then the clapping turned to a round of applause. Everyone joined, still happy and smiling. 

"Thank you very much, ladies!", he said, smiling not only with his eyes now, he had some crooked teeth, "May I ask you not to join your seats again? Please, grab your books and join me in the Honor Room."

He started walking out of the class. 

The Honor Room was close to the entrance, it was basically a place where the Academy showed everyone else how this school was more powerful, smart and strong than the others. There were trophies (two of them which Marlene helped them win), pictures, certificates and any other proof of power. 

"O Captain! my Captain!", Mr. Keating shouted. 

Marlene could see Dorcas writing it down on her notebook. She was right beside her. 

"Who knows where that's from? Anybody? No?", he continued, still without any responses, "It was written by the poet Walt Whitman about Abraham Lincoln. In this class, you may refer to me as either Mr. Keating or O Captain! my Captain!"

Dorcas elbowed her and they shared a smile, she seemed as intrigued as the McKinnon girl. The man kept talking, so the girls stopped staring and concentrated back in the class. 

"Open your books on page 394, and you!", he pointed out to Florence Weaver, her eyes widened in surprise, "Miss…?

"Weaver", Florence answered. 

"Ms. Weaver, could you read for us the first stanza of the poem?"

"Yes, sir", she said and then there was a bit of silence, "'To the Virgins, to Make Much of Time', by Robert Herrick", she started reading,

_"Gather ye rose-buds while ye may,_

_Old Time is still a-flying;_

_And this same flower that smiles today_

_Tomorrow will be dying."_

"Gather ye rose-buds while ye may", Mr. Keating repeated, "The latin term for that sentiment is Carpe diem."

Dorcas was writing like a maniac, there was not a single comma out of place. 

"Does anyone know what that means?", and Lily held up her hand. Of course Lily. 

"Yes, Miss…"

"Ms. Evans, sir", she had her smile-voice, "Carpe diem. To make most of the present. Seize the day." 

"Seize the day", he repeated, with a nod, "But why did Mr. Robert Herrick write these lines?" 

"Maybe", Alice stated, "he's in a hurry?"

"No! No! It's because we are food for worms!", Keating shouted once again, "One day, as far and impossible as it may seem, one day we are going to stop breathing, turn cold and die! There are a limited number of springs and summers for us", Dorcas stopped writing. There was a dramatic silence in the room. 

"Take a look at these faces", he indicated the picture frames on the wall, "All the girls who were here before, who bravely fought for education many years ago. They didn't look so different from you, they also believed that they were destined for great things. Now, I want you to take a closer look at them." 

The mass of students stepped closer to the pictures, a bunch of black and white faces looking at them from the past. Marlene had her focus on the picture of the first Welton soccer team, eleven girls smiling, a ball on the captain's hand. 

"Did any of them not wait until it was too late to make their lives… _extraordinary_? Did they go after their childhood dreams? Ladies, you see, they are now all fertilizing the ground you walk upon… Wait!", Mr. Keating whispered, "Can you hear it, ladies? Can you hear what they are telling you?"

As if all the girls were invested in believing the pictures were talking to them, they leaned even closer. Dorcas' hands were shaking, Marlene held her elbow to comfort.

"Carpe…"

"Carpe… Diem…"

"Carpe diem…"

"Seize the day…"

"Make your lives extraordinary…" 

Marlene smiled at the team captain's picture. She saw Dorcas smiling at her. 

**Author's Note:**

> music from the title: Stupid Cupid by Connie Francis
> 
> music that marlene sings: Waltz Of The Flowers by Tchaikovsky
> 
> poems:  
> O Captain! My Captain! By Walt Whitman.  
> To the Virgins, to Make Much of Time by Robert Herrick.


End file.
